When Pokemon Villains play Dungeons and Dragons
by BlackGeneralNocturna
Summary: The younger Galactic Commanders get bored and invite some of their friends to join a Dungeons and Dragons campaign with them. Saturn decides to be DM not realising what a pain it will be to manage a campaign with a group of crazy people as the players. ... Sorry in advance for this trash.


**Just a dumbass idea came up with a while back, finally trying to get back into fanfiction now life is less of a pain in the ass**

This was a horrible idea, Saturn thought to himself as he watched his friends squabble and ramble. The Galactic commanders had gotten bored and decided to start a Dungeons and Dragons campaign together. However three players was boring so they also invited Proton, Courtney, Zero and Red Eyes. And as Saturn was the only one who knew how to make a campaign in the first place, he was the DM. And he regretted it already because the only person who knew how to behave was Courtney.

As he was considering returning to his room to cuddle his Cyrus plush for stress relief for a few minutes, Mars dropped her character sheet in front of him with a grin. Unlike the rest of the players who didn't know too much about the game, Mars was a veteran like Saturn. However as he looked the sheet over he frowned somewhat.

"Tiefling again, Mars?"

She frowned somewhat, puffing her cheeks up like a squirrel. Saturn thought it was cute but he wasn't budging. "Oh come on, what's wrong with that? Nothing bad about liking Tieflings."

Saturn sighed. "Not inherently but you always play a Chaotic Evil Warlock Tiefling who has a pet Purugly. Maybe you could be more… Original?"

Mars gasped, offended, as she picked up her Purugly hugging her close. "You expect me to have anything BUT Purugly as my partner?! You always use your Toxicroak!"

"Of course I do," Saturn mumbled as he looked at his Toxicroak. She was sleeping on the couch next to him croaking quietly. "If I didn't she'd Poison Jab me. Just… Maybe be something other than a Tiefling? Or at least not a Warlock Tiefling?"

"What should I make a Tiefling if not a warlock?"

"I don't know, a cleric?"

Everyone stared at Saturn and Proton snorted. "I haven't played much DnD but… Who the fuck plays a CLERIC Tiefling?"

Red Eyes quietly whistled and returned to making his character sheet. "Hey Saturn can my character use a flamethrower?"

"Isn't your pet a Blaziken?"

"Sue me, I'm an arsonist."

Zero remembered when Red Eyes had burnt down the garden of his and Newton's house because he always battled in Red Eyes' lawn specifically to piss him off. "Yeah Saturn… You might not want to piss Red Eyes off. He's batshit."

Him and Red Eyes started glaring at each other. Saturn sighed. He shouldn't have invited both of them. He could see many fights in the future sessions and he didn't mean between their characters. "Please behave yourselves…" He noticed Mars had edited and returned the sheet. Chaotic Evil Sorcerer Tiefling. "Alright, fine…"

Jupiter piped up. "Can my pet Skuntank have another Skuntank as a pet?"

Saturn tilted his head. "Why, so they can breed so you can have baby Stunky?"

"Nope, so when she gets lazy she has a ride."

Saturn stared at her. Jupiter smiled sweetly at him. "... Please let's not do this."

"Can we have one of those bikes with a carrier then?"

"We'll add it to the market." He noticed Zero and Red Eyes were aggressively whispering to each other. "... What is the problem?"

"Zero's being an idiot, as usual," Red Eyes grumbled and Zero elbowed him.

"Shut it. Can I play as Giratina?"

Saturn brought his hand to his face. "Of course… No, you can't play as a Pokemon."

"Can I make him my pet then?"

"No!" he snapped before quickly composing himself. "I already have a role for Giratina in the campaign. Sorry."

Zero frowned and stared at his mostly empty character sheet. "Damn it. … Wait, the legendary dragons are Gods right?"

"Yeah…?"

"Can my character worship Giratina?"

Saturn looked at Red Eyes puzzled and he shrugged. He guessed Red Eyes had heard weirder from his frenemy. "... Fine." Damn kid with his Giratina fetish.

At the end of the session Saturn looked at the completed character sheets feeling a sense of dread. Arceus, this was going to be so much fun.


End file.
